This invention relates to guest or virtual operating systems, and in particular, to the exchange of data between guest operating systems.
A single server or computer system may host multiple guest operating systems. For some computational tasks, it is beneficial to optimize the rate of data exchange between the guest operating systems. For physical processors and machines this is sometimes achieved using remote direct memory access (RDMA). One processor or operating system is given direct access to the memory belonging to another processor. The first processor is granted permission to read and/or write directly into memory accessible by the second processor. This is extremely fast and efficient, because data does not need to be retrieved, transmitted via a network, and then re-stored in the second memory.